


Rough Day

by raisedbymoogles



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Gen, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/pseuds/raisedbymoogles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Attack of the Autobots, the entire crew needs some serious cuddles. Luckily Optimus comes well-equipped for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts), [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts), [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



“Prime... may I have a hug?”

The half-dozen mechs already cuddled up in Optimus Prime’s arms, in his lap, and in Bumblebee’s case draped over his shoulders, all lifted their helms to glare sleepily at the newcomer. “Hey, get your own Prime,” Ratchet grumbled. “This one’s ours.”

“But...!” Sideswipe fidgeted. “Sunstreaker went to go punch stuff and he’s slagging useless for company when he’s like that. And...” His hands flexed as he searched for words that might encompass his feelings. “And it’s been a rough day, slaggit,” he muttered finally.

He got a few murmurs of assent for that - ‘rough day’ was a bit of an understatement after having been reprogrammed into random acts of destruction and violence, but Autobots didn’t use the words ‘traumatic clusterfuck’ in polite company. “I should get up anyway,” Smokescreen said regretfully. “I foresee a few new appointments in my future.”

“No.” Though Optimus’s voice was quiet, the tone was firm - there would be no arguing with him. “Stay for a bit longer. You need it, and I am not nearly at full hugging capacity yet.”

Chuckling, Smokescreen resettled against Optimus’s shoulder, and Sideswipe sat down next to the Prime-pile, expectant and eager. Optimus’s vents sighed as he leaned forward, giving the mechanisms hidden within him room to expand.

Two tentacles, thick and strong and painted blue, wrapped carefully around Sideswipe’s waist. Sideswipe purred his engine in greeting, coaxing them further up to wrap over his shoulders, supporting and warming him. One of them nudged his cheek playfully and he giggled.

“You’re the best hugger ever, boss,” he said.

Optimus purred contentedly. “There are advantages to Primacy.” Another tentacle snaked out of his back, slipping along Sideswipe’s thigh and continuing out of the corner and into the hallway. Hound mumbled something about showing off into Optimus’s lower torso, making the Prime chuckle as a sharp squeal from around the corner revealed that his questing tentacle had captured its target.

“Priiiiime!” That was Jazz being half-dragged back toward them, flailing. “C’mon, mech, I got stuff to do!”

“Indeed,” Optimus agreed placidly as his Autobots chuckled, “and the first thing you must do is come and cuddle with us.”

Jazz poked the tentacle wrapped firmly around his leg. “Someone’s gotta run the Ark and make sure you lot get plenty of downtime after today.”

That ‘you lot’ meant the mechs who’d been affected by Megatron’s virus went unspoken but understood. “Jazz,” Optimus said, all measured and reasonable, “we have you, Bluestreak, and Bumblebee to thank that all of us are not still under the thrall of that terrible virus. It could not have been an easy duty, to risk your life at the hands of your friends and allies; we all owe you a great deal.”

“Just sit down and take your cuddles like an Autobot,” Sideswipe advised with a grin.

“You know you want to,” Bumblebee singsonged, beaming at him from behind Optimus’s shoulder.

As the others chimed in, Jazz laughed and shook his head. “All right, all right, I know when I’m beat.” He sat down, leaning against Hound’s bent leg, and accepted the embrace of the three tentacles that immediately twined around him and held him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: Sunstreaker will be getting his Primecuddles too, I promise. He's just not into the group hug thing.
> 
> She doesn't have an AO3 account (yet.... muahahaha), but Eel is the fifth member of the unholy quintent who drove me to write this.


End file.
